thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
เบญจวรรณ วนิชจิวพันธ์
220px |imagecaption = |ชื่อเล่น = อ้อ, อ้อเล็ก |เกิด = 11 กุมภาพันธ์ พ.ศ. 2521 ( ) |สถานที่เกิด = จังหวัดสุพรรณบุรี |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่อ้อ, พี่อ้อเล็ก |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2545 - ปัจจุบัน |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = ลูซี่ ฮาร์ทฟิเลีย - แฟรี่เทล ยุย ฮิราซาวะ - เค-อง! ยูกิ อาสึนะ - ชอร์ต อาร์ต ออนไลน์ โคซากะ คิริโนะ - น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = Rec ช่อง 9 และ อื่นๆ |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px}} เบญจวรรณ วนิชจิวพันธ์ (ชื่อเล่น: อ้อ) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย และมีชื่อจากบทบาทด้านอะนิเมะคือ ยุย ฮิราซาวะ ใน เค-อง!, คิริโนะ โคซากะ ใน น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก และ ยูกิ อาสึนะ ใน ซอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ DEX, โมเดิร์นไนน์ทีวี ก่อนหน้านี้เคยอยู่ทีมพากย์อินทรี ก่อนเข้าวงการพากย์ เคยผ่านการอบรมจากสมาคมนักพากย์แห่งประเทศไทย และได้แคสงานกับทีมพากย์พญาไฟ (ทีมพากย์ของ สังวาลย์ เทพหัสดิน ณ อยุธยา) สาเหตุที่เรียกว่า อ้อเล็ก เพราะอันเนี่องจากนักพากย์ที่ชื่อ โสภิชา อุ่นสมัย (ชื่อเล่น อ้อ) เคยร่วมพากย์เรื่องเรสคิวฟอร์ซ ก็เลยแยกชื่อเล่นเป็น อ้อเล็ก กับอ้อใหญ่ (ซึ่ง โสภิชา ที่ได้ชื่อ อ้อใหญ่ เป็นนักพากย์รุ่นพี่กว่า เบญจวรรณ) ผลงาน ภาพยนตร์ *Tales from Earthsea (เอ็ม พิคเจอร์ส) พากย์เป็น เทนาร์ *The Machine Girl พากย์เป็น Ami (Minase Yashiro) *Mortal Engines พากย์เป็น Hester Shaw (Hera Hilmar) *A Silent Voice รักไร้เสียง ซีรี่ย์ *ป๊ะป๋าขาโจ๋ โอ๊ะโอ๋เบบี้ (เอ็ม พิคเจอร์ส) พากย์เป็น คิม บย็อล *วันวาน 1988 (ช่อง one) พากย์เป็น Sung Bo-Ra, Jin-Joo *The Crown (Netflix) พากย์เป็น Queen Elizabeth II (Claire Foy) การ์ตูน *แฟรี่เทล ศึกจอมเวทอภินิหาร Fairy Tail (REC) พากย์เป็น ลูซี่ ฮาร์ทฟิเลีย, ลิซาน่า สตราอุส(ปี 2), ดาฟเน่, มาร์ล *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน ปี 1-2 Hayate the Combat Butler (TV SS 1-2) (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาเรีย *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน! เดอะ มูฟวี่ รักกวน ๆ ป่วนถึงสวรรค์ Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาเรีย, ฮานาบิชิ มิกิ, ฮารุคาเซะ จิฮารุ *ปฏิบัติการรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า Infinite Stratos (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ชิโนโนโนะ โฮคิ, คาร์ริสซ่า ฮาร์ฟาช *เค-อง! K-On! (Dex) พากย์เป็น ยุย ฮิราซาวะ *เค-อง! K-On! (Animax) พากย์เป็น อากิยามะ มิโอะ *ซอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ Sword Art Online (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ อาสึนะ(อาสึนะ), อลิเซีย รู *One Piece (Dex) พากย์เป็น โบอา ธันเดอร์โซเนียร์ *คู่แฝดอภินิหาร 2008 Yatterman (Rose) พากย์เป็น คามินะริ ไอ *โทริโกะ Toriko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทีน่า *สิงห์สนาม The Knight in the Area (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิชิมะ นานะ *พี่แล้วทำไมถ้าใจอยากจะรัก Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิเมโนะโควจิ อากิโกะ *ซากุระโซว หอพักสร้างฝัน The Pet Girl of Sakurasou (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาโอยามะ นานามิ, อาคาซากะ เรียวโนสุเกะ *การ์ดไฟท์! แวนการ์ด Cardfight!! Vanguard (MCOTHD) พากย์แทนอรุณี นันทิวาส *ยูกิโอ เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ : ศึกปริศนาด้านมืด Yu-Gi-Oh! : The Dark Side of Dimensions (M-Pictures) พากย์เป็น มาซากิ อันซุ *แฟรี่เทล เดอะมูฟวี่ 1 : ศึกอภินิหารคนทรงวิหคเพลิง Fairy Tail Movie 1: Houou no Miko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ลูซี่ ฮาร์ทฟีเลีย, ลิซาน่า สตราอุส, โคออดิเนเตอร์ *ลาพิวต้า พลิกตำนานเหนือเวหา Castle in the Sky พากย์เป็น ชีต้า *มหาสงครามหุบเขาแห่งสายลม Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind (MVD) พากย์เป็น นาอุซิกา(นาซิก้า) *หน่วยพิฆาตปีศาจนาซี First Squad พากย์เป็น นาเดีย *ป๊อปปี้ ฮิลล์ ร่ำร้องขอปาฏิหาริย์ From Up on Poppy Hill พากย์เป็น มัตซุซากิ โซระ(น้องสาวอุมิ), มัตซุซากิ ริคุ(น้องชายอุมิ), โอคุโตะ มิกิ *แม่มดน้อยกิกิ Kiki's Delivery Service (Disney Channel) พากย์เป็น กิกิ *รักใสหัวใจเกินร้อย Boys Over Flowers / Hana Yori Dango (ทีมพากย์พญาไฟ) พากย์เป็น โทโด ชิสุกะ, ยูกิ, มากิโกะ, ซากุราโกะ *มูก้า มูก้า ไดโนเก๋าจอมกวน Muka Muka Paradise (ทีมพากย์อินทรี) พากย์เป็น อุไอบะ ชิคาทานิ *Slayers (ทีมพากย์พญาไฟ) พากย์เป็น เอมิเลีย *The Loud House (Nickelodeon) พากย์เป็น ลูซี่ ลาวด์, ลินน์ ลาวด์ *โวลทรอน : ตำนานเหล่าผู้พิทักษ์จักรวาล Voltron : Legendary Defender (3HD) พากย์เป็น เจ้าหญิงอัลลูร่า *DC Super Hero Girls (TNT) พากย์เป็น ซุปเปอร์เกิร์ล, ฮอวฺคเกิร์ล, สตาร์ซัฟไฟร์ *Sonic Boom (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น สติ๊กส์ *Wakfu (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น เอวานเจลีน *ZIPZIP (Disney) พากย์เป็น ยูจีนนี่, มิสซีสลิฟวิ่งสโตน *Goldie and Bear (Disney,Ch7) พากย์เป็น บริกซ์ *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Disney,Ch7) พากย์เป็น โทบี้ *มิรุโมะ ภูตจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง (กามเทพน้อยเมอร์โม่) Mirmo! (Rose) พากย์เป็น โมริชิตะ ฮารุกะ, ยามาเนะ, หมึกน้อย *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 4 และ ปี 5 Yes! PreCure 5 / Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น อาคิโมโตะ โคมาจิ/เคียวมินท์, มิกะ (นักข่าว น.ส.พ.), ฮาเคนย่า *มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อยพริตตี้เคียว ปี 9 Smile Precure (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น อาโอกิ เรย์กะ/เคียวบิวตี้ *ก๊อดจิ ดิ แอดเวนเจอร์ Godji the Adventure (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น มาวิน, แอบบี้, ดาด้า, อาจารย์ซัมเมอร์ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า GO! Inazuma Eleven GO! (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุรามะ โนริฮิโตะ, ยามานะ อาคาเนะ, โอโทนาชิ ฮารุนะ, เบต้า *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า Go กาแล็กซี่ Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Rose) พากย์เป็น โมริมูระ โคโนฮะ, มิซุคาวะ มิโนริ *ถนนสายนี้ เปรี้ยว Kimagure Orange Road (ทีมพญาไฟฟีนิกซ์) พากย์เป็น ฮิยามะ ฮิคารุ, คาสึงะ คุรุมิ, คาสึงะ มานามิ *ขบวนการดีไอซีอี D.I.C.E. (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มาร์ซ่า *คิเทเรสึ เจ้าหนูนักประดิษฐ์ Kiteretsu Daihyakka (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิโยะ *กันดั้ม 0080 Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket (DEX) พากย์เป็น คริสติน่า แมคเคนซี่ (คริส), เทลคอตต์, โดโลเรส เฮย์ส (โดโรธี) *เรย์ ดวงตาปาฏิหาริย์ Ray The Animation (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิซาโตะ, เคนจิ, วัน *อินิเชียล ดี นักซิ่งดริฟท์สายฟ้า Initial D (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซายูกิ *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้าบีดาแมน ภาคตำนานเปลวอัคคี B-Daman Fire Spirits (Rose) พากย์เป็น ลิเอน่า, คิคุจัง *ฤทธิ์หมัดดาวเหนือ ภาค กำเนิดจอมราชันย์ Legends of the Dark Kings: A Fist of the North Star Story (Rose) พากย์เป็น เรย์นะ *Fist of the North Star: The Legends of the True Savior (Rose) พากย์เป็น ริน, ซาร่า *ฤทธิ์หมัดดาวเหนือ ภาค เพลงหมัดฟ้าคำราม Fist of the Blue Sky (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิตาโอจิ อายะ *อานิโยโกะ พลพรรคสัตว์เพี้ยนป่วนทะลุมิติ Animal Yokocho (Rose) พากย์เป็น เคนตะ, คุจัง (เพื่อนอามิ) *มายเมโลดี้ หนูน้อยแห่งป่าเมอร์รี่แลนด์ Onegai My Melody (Rose) พากย์เป็น โคงุเระ คาเครุ, คานาเดะ ยูเมโนะ (พี่สาวอุตะ) *เทพแห่งแหวนคาริน Kamichama Karin (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮานาโซโนะ คาริน *กัปตันซึบาสะ Captain Tsubasa (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิซากิ ทาโร่ *แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก Sugar Sugar Rune (Rose) พากย์เป็น ช็อกโกล่า เมเยอร์/คาโตะ ช็อกโกล่า *นารุเอะ อลวนรักสาวต่างดาว The World of Narue (Rose) พากย์เป็น นานาเสะ นารุเอะ *โซล อีทเตอร์ Soul Eater (Rose) พากย์เป็น แพทริเซีย ทอมป์สัน (แพตตี้), แบลร์ *นักรบเหล็กเทวะ Buso Renkin (Rose) พากย์เป็น ทาเตมายะ จิโตเสะ, โกเซ็น, มุโต้ มาฮิโระ *วัยมันส์คนพันธุ์ เอ S.A.: Special A (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทโด อากิระ, คาริโนะ สุมิเระ *สาวน้อยกับหยาดดาวตกเจ็ดสี Nanatsuiro Drops (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ โนนะ, ฟุคามิจิ โนบุโกะ, พรีม่า แอสปารัส *คนลึกไขปริศนาลับ Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟีเนียน (ฟีนี), แองเจลิน่า เดอร์เลส (มาดามเรด), พอลล่า, รัน เหมา, แองเจลา, อลัวส์ ทรานซี่ (จิม แมคเคน) *คานัน Canaan (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอซาว่า มาเรีย, ฮัคโค *ไดโนคิง ราชันย์พันธุ์ไดโนเสาร์ Dinosaur King (Rose) พากย์เป็น รอด (โรโตะ), ทาสึโนะ ริอาสซึ *สแกนทูโก ซิ่งสะท้านจักรวาล Scan 2 Go (Rose) พากย์เป็น เปรุ, เฮบิน่า *Live on Card Liver (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โคโทริ ไอ *Capeta (Rose) พากย์เป็น อันโด โนบุ, ทาเคชิ ซันเป, อาจารย์โทคิวะ, มิกะ, ทามากิ, ฮาตะ โนริโกะ *นูระหลานจอมภูต Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (Rose) พากย์เป็น อิเอนากะ คานะ, เคะโจโร *เซเว่นโกสต์ 07-Ghost (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโรยูริ, ควีดา, อาเธน่า *ลัคกี้สตาร์ Lucky Star (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฮิรากิ สึคาสะ, อิวาซากิ มินามิ, แพทริเซีย มาร์ติน, อิซึมิ คานาตะ (แม่โคนาตะ), มินาคาว่า ฮิคาเงะ *อามากามิ เอสเอส อุบัติรักวันคริสต์มาส Amagami SS (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โมริชิมะ ฮารุกะ, อิโตะ คานาเอะ, ยูซูกิ รูริโกะ *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โคซากะ คิริโนะ *ฮีโร่แมน Heroman (Rose) พากย์เป็น ลิน่า เดวิส *คิราริ สาวใสหัวใจเกินร้อย ปี 2-3 Kirarin Revolution SS 2-3 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮานาซากิ โคเบนิ *แบล็คร็อคชูตเตอร์ Black Rock Shooter(Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโรอิ มาโตะ (แบล็คร็อคชูตเตอร์) *เบลเซบับ เด็กพันธุ์นรกสั่งลุย Beelzebub (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุนิเอดะ อาโออิ *ซุปเปอร์ หัวหน้าห้องสาวเจ้าเสน่ห์ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิตางามิ มีมี่ *คาแรคเตอร์ผู้พิทักษ์ Shugo Chara (Rose) พากย์เป็น โฮชินะ อุทาอุ, ยูอิกิ ยายะ , เทมาริ, ลูลุ เด มอร์เชฟ ยามาโตะ, เซซิล *แองเจิ้ลสาวพิทักษ์จักรวาล Galaxy Angel II (Rose) พากย์เป็น แอพปริคอท ซากุราบะ (ริโกะ), รันฟา ฟรานบัวส์ *สงครามแดนสนธยา Durarara! (Rose) พากย์เป็น เซลตี้ สเตอร์ลูสัน, ฮาริมะ มิกะ *เส้นทางฝันของสาวน้อยขนมหวาน Yumeiro Patissiere (Rose) พากย์เป็น อามาโนะ อิจิโกะ *ครอสเกม เกมรักหัวใจ คูณ 2 Cross Gameหัวใจ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โอคุโบะ ฮิโรโกะ, ซึกิชิมะ วาคาบะ, ทาคิคาว่า อาคาเนะ *หนุ่มสามัญกับสาวหลุดโลก Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทวะ เอริโอ้ *ผึ้งจดหมาย Letter Bee (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิช *วัยรุ่นวุ่นรัก Boys Be (Rose) พากย์เป็น นิตตะ จิฮารุ, นิตตะ นาโอะ, โมริโกะ จูนนะ *จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ Chihayafuru (Rose) พากย์เป็น อายาเสะ จิฮายะ *สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Rose) พากย์เป็น อาเงะมากิ วาโกะ *แอกเซลเวิลด์ Accel World (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโรยูกิฮิเมะ/แบล็กโลตัส *อควอเรียน อีโวล Aquarion Evol (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิกซ์, ยูโนฮะ สึรุรุ, อลิเซีย *ไฟเบรน ไขปริศนาเกมเทวะ Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Rose) พากย์เป็น อนา กรัม, ทามากิ จิเอโนะ *บาสใสวัยซน! Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มินาโตะ โทโมกะ *สามนางฟ้า ผ่าโลกนิวเคลียร์ Coppelion (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น อิบาระ นารุเสะ *ฟรี! Free! (REC) พากย์เป็น มัตสึโอกะ โกว, ฮาซึกิ นางิสะ(เด็ก) *คุณหนูปากร้ายxจิ้งจอกปีศาจ Inu x Boku SS (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูคิโนะโคจิ โนบาระ *ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต Hataraku Maousama! / The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ยูสะ เอมิ(ผู้กล้า เอมิเลีย จัสตินา) *มาเฟียมนตรา มือปราบกำราบหัวใจ La storia della Arcana Famiglia (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น เฟริจิต้า, มาริเอลล่า *บุปผาซามูไร ผ่าตำนานนักรบชินเซ็น Hakuouki (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ยูคิมูระ จิซึรุ *เสี้ยวตำนานรักเจ้าหญิงสีชาด Hiiro No Kakera (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โคโทคุระ มิสึรุ, ทาคาระ คิโยโนะ *สายเลือดล่าสังหาร The Severing Crime Edge (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิสุมิ คาชิโกะ *นางฟ้าศาสตรา Busou Shinki (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น แอนน์/อันวาล *ผ่าพิภพไททัน Attack on Titan (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิคาสะ แอ็กเกอร์แมน *รักสุดเพี้ยนของยัยเกรียนหลุดโลก ปี 1-2 Chuunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai! และ ภาค Ren (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น นิบุทานิ ชินกะ, ทาคานาชิ โทวกะ, ชิจิมิยะ ซาโตเนะ *พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก Date A Live (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ยาโตงามิ โทวกะ, ชิอิซากิ ฮินาโกะ, คุซาคาเบะ เรียวโกะ, ฮาซาคุระ ไม *ไฮสคูล DXD High School DxD (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น รีอัส เกรโมรี่ / เซราฟอล เลเวียธาน *เรดดาต้าเกิร์ล RDG - Red Data Girl (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิตะ ฮารุนะ, สึเอโมริ ซาวะ *สาวเรียวกังหัวใจเกินร้อย Hanasaku Iroha (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มัตสึมาเอะ โอฮานะ *บราเธอร์ คอนฟลิค Brother Conflict (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ วาตารุ *หวานใจกับนายตัวป่วน Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun / My Little Monster (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิซูทานิ ชิซุคุ *จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โอดะ โนบุนะ *เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โนวา, พูรูรุท, แรม *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Kiss (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โมโมโซโนะ นานามิ *ยัยกรรไกรใจร้ายกับนายหมาดวงซวย Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฮิรางิ ซูซึนะ, ฮอนดะ ซากุระ, โมริเบะ ซาจิ *ประกายใสวัยฝัน Kiniro Mosaic (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โคมิจิ อายะ *นารูโตะ นินจาจอมคาถา เดอะ มูฟวี่ ศึกครั้งใหญ่ผจญนครปิศาจใต้พิภพ Naruto The Movie : Legend of the Stone of Gelel (REC) พากย์เป็น พุไก *ขอบอกรักผ่านเลนส์ Photo Kano (REC) พากย์เป็น อุจิดะ ยูโกะ, อาจารย์โอทานิ โมโมโกะ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก Captain Earth (REC) พากย์เป็น มุโต ฮานะ, มีอา *ลำนำรักเหล่าทวยเทพ Kamigami no Asobi (REC) พากย์เป็น คุซานางิ ยุย *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน วอร์ส Danball Senki Wars (REC) พากย์เป็น คาตาชิมะ ยูโนะ, วาเนสซ่า การ่า *อภินิหารหุ่นรบพลังดี ไดมิเดเลอร์ Kenzen Robo Daimidaler (REC) พากย์เป็น โซนัน เคียวโกะ *โนเกมโนไลฟ์ No Game No Life (REC) พากย์เป็น สเตฟานี่ โดล่า, มิโกะ *นักเขียนสุดป่วนกับผู้ช่วยสุดแก่น Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาโฮโตะ อาชิซุ *ปฐมบทสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ Fate/Zero (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไอริสฟีล ฟอน ไอนซ์เบิร์น, มาโต้ ซากุระ, โซลา-อุย นัวดา-เร โซเฟีย-ริ *สาวน้อยเวทมนตร์อิลิยา Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (REC) พากย์เป็น โทซากะ ริน, คาสึระ มีมี่ *เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย Magi : The Labyrinth of Magic (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น โคเกียวคุ เร็น, ฮาคุเอย์ เร็น, ยามูไรฮะ *เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย ปี 2 Magi : The Kingdom of Magic (Workpoint) พากย์เป็น โคเกียวคุ เร็น *ฮันเตอร์ x ฮันเตอร์ Hunter x Hunter (2011) (REC) พากย์เป็น คิรัวร์ โซลดิ๊กส์, โคโค้, เนออน นอสทราด *ไอดอลสาวชาวไร่ No-Rin (REC) พากย์เป็น โคโจ โยชิดะ, ซูซูกิ อาคาริ *ฟากวิกฤตโลกวิญญาณ Kyoukai no Kanata / Beyond the Boundary (REC) พากย์เป็น คุริยามะ มิไร *รักซาดิสม์ของเหล่าแวมไพร์ Diabolik Lovers (REC) พากย์เป็น คอร์เดเรีย, เบียทริกซ์, คริสต้า *จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเรฟ Valvrave the Liberator (REC) พากย์เป็น รูคิโนะ ซากิ, นานามิ ริออง *โปเกมอน (True) พากย์เป็น มุซาชิ, คุณจุนซ่า โทคุซัทสึ *เรสคิวฟอร์ซ (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิราคิ จูริ *ขบวนการโจรสลัด โกไคเจอร์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น โกไคพิงค์/ไอม์ เดอ ฟามิลล์ *ชินเคนเจอร์ (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮานาโอริ โคโตฮะ/ชินเคนเยลโล่ *กาโร่ เทพยุทธ์ถล่มนรก (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิทสึกิ คาโอรุ, เรกกะ *อุลตร้าแมนรู้บ (DEX) พากย์เป็น มิสึรุกิ ซากิ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย